Se fue
by Yuuki-Heartfilia
Summary: Ahora había visto con sus propios ojos cómo su mundo se derrumbaba y él no podía hacer nada.


La mano gigante y peluda de aquel demonio se movió con rapidez, más rapido que Natsu, más rapido que Gray, más rapido que Erza o Wendy o Gajeel, inclusive que Happy o Charle. Más rapido que Lucy, quien fue lanzada hacia el otro lado con una fuerza increíble y todos lograron verla volar y no justamente porque el gato la sostenía y se quejaba de su peso, sino porque caía en picado estrepitosamente a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Ya ninguno de los dos gatos poseía el suficiente maná como para desplegar sus alas y salir a socorrer a la joven rubia que caía inconsciente.

-¡Happy, rápido! -vociferó el pelirosado, mas el gato lo miró con los ojos llorosos y se disculpó por no poder hacer nada.

El mago de hielo gritó el nombre de Lucy con fuerza, comenzando a caminar sin darse cuenta hasta donde se su pone que ella caería y eso fue suficiente para que Natsu olvidara que estaba ayudando a Erza contra ese demonio, fue suficiente como para darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga no abriría los ojos y le pediría ayuda a Aries para amortiguar su caída; y así, sin pensarlo dos veces, abandonó su batalla contra el demonio para comenzar a correr con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, forzándose a sí mismo al punto de que sentía cómo sus pies pedían a gritos un descanso. Pero a él no le importa, no, lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar hasta ella, evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo, regañarla por haber estado frente al demonio cuando él le dijo explícitamente que se quedara ayudando a Gajeel y verla sonreír otra vez.

Por suerte logró saltar y atajó a la rubia en el aire, cayendo ambos sanos y salvos en la tierra.

Sí, eso le hubiese gustado decir, pero no podía ser así por mala suerte.

Por desgracia Natsu llegó unos segundos después de que la rubia haya caído con fuerza contra la tierra que carecía de fertilidad; se lanzó al suelo, sentándose en él y colocó la cabeza rubia de ella en su regazo, corriendo los mechones que caían por su rostro con delicadeza y acariciando su mejilla.

-Lucy, vamos -comenzó diciendo, con la esperanza aflorando en sus ojos y esperando a que ella los abriera y sonriera para él, porque verla sonreír era la cosa más hermosa del mundo y de eso no dudaba ni un segundo-. Luce, tú puedes abrir los ojos -escuchó unos pasos y la voz inconfundible de su amigo azul llamándolo. A su lado se paró una jovencita que Natsu pudo reconocer como Wendy, mientras que del otro lado el gato miraba a su mejor amiga con los ojos llorosos y murmuraba su nombre, mas el mago de fuego seguía mirándola con esperanzas de que despertara. Levantó su cabeza por primera vez desde que había llegando y trató de encontrar a Wendy, pero la misma se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo llorando; hubo un momento donde las miradas de Natsu y Wendy se cruzaron y a la peliazul casi se le parte el corazón al ver a su fuerte amigo tan débil, con las lágrimas cayendo sin cesar de sus ojos-. Wendy, por favor... -murmuró él, pero ella negó con su cabeza, alegando que no podía hacer nada ya.

Y allí estaba la rubia, tendida en el suelo sobre su regazo con sus ojos cerrados y su pecho sin elevarse en busca de respiración. Oyó cómo el demonió cayó. Oyó cómo sus amigos vinieron corriendo. Oyó cómo llegaron a su lado. Oyó cómo Erza rompía en un silencioso llanto. Oyó a Charle. Oyó a Gray posando una mano sobre su hombro y las débiles lágrimas llegar hasta su hombro. Oyó a Gajeel preguntándole casi con desesperación a Wendy si Polyushka podría hacer ó también cómo algo se rompía, aunque estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no le prestó atención.

Con sigilo, colocó sus labios calientes contra la tibia frente de la rubia y dejó un beso en el lugar, a medida que sus manos se deslizaban por los brazos de su amiga hasta encontrar esas frías manos que una vez estuvieron calientes y le dieron a él la sensación de estar en su hogar, aún si no lo estaba. Las lágrimas cayeron en las mejillas de ella y se perdieron en el recorrido por salir de su cuerpo.

Podría decirse que esto se asemejaba a aquella vez que había perdido a Lissanna, pero era mucho peor porque ahora había visto con sus propios ojos cómo su mundo se derrumbaba y él no podía hacer nada.

-Vamos, Natsu. Debemos volver -murmuró Erza, quien siempre intentaba mantenerse fuerte por todos aunque la situación demandaba romperse en mil pedazos. Aún así, él negó con su cabeza y abrazó con fuerza a Lucy.

-Natsu, vamos -esta vez fue Gray quien habló y su voz era distinta, parecía rota, quebrada, apagada, y Natsu lo entendía porque de seguro él estaba igual, aunque no podía proferir sonido alguno, mientras que se limitaba a negar con su cabeza y a abrazar aún con mayor ganas a su mejor amiga.

¿Cómo le diría al gremio que la rubia ya no estaba? ¿Cómo le diría a todos que no se la iba a ver más pasear por ahí?

Las llaves de la maga comenzaron a tintinear y a emitir un brillo casi cegador, mostrando así a todos los espíritus celestiales frente a ellos, y aunque no se sorprendió por ver a Aries llorar y pedir perdón, o a Tauro inundando casi a todos en un mar de lágrimas, si se sorprendió al ver a Acuario aproximarse a Lucy y derramar alguna que otra gota de agua con sus ojos cerrados mientras que Escorpio miraba a la joven acuática con suma preocupación y tristeza.

-Lucy... -murmuró Loke, y Natsu lo miró con toda la ira del mundo. Él tenía la suficiente fuerza como aparecer, al igual que Horologium cuando sentía peligro, y Virgo, quien aparecía en los momentos más estúpidos y no cuando su ama, su amiga la necesitaba. ¿Dónde mierda habían estado cuando Lucy los necesitó? ¿Por qué no habían aparecido cuando su amiga necesitaba desesperadamente que la salvaran? Aún así, detestando por el momento a todos y cada uno de ellos, se dijo a sí mismo que no era momento para reclamar nada, no en esta situación.

Le dolía demasiado, muchísmo, y a pesar de que las lágrimas habían cesado ya, el vacío en su pecho tardaría demasiado en volver a llenarse, hasta se atrevía a decir que nunca se llenaría otra vez, no tanto como había logrado llenarlo Lucy.

Lucy, su mejor amiga, con esa sonrisa increíble, con ese cabello rubio como el oro, esos ojos llenos de brillo y esperanzas puestas siempre en él, con esa personalidad que tanto amaba Natsu.

Es ahí cuando logró darse cuenta de que el sonido que había escuchado anteriormente como que algo se rompía, había sido su corazón.

Y es que la joven maga se había ido y los había abandonado.

Se fue, dejando a un Plue confuso y tembloroso.

Se fue dejando a un gremio vacío.

Se fue dejando a la maga más fuerte llorando por la ausencia de su amiga.

Se fue dejando a una niña peliazulada maldijéndose a sí misma por ser débil.

Se fue dejando a un mago de hielo llorando en silencio por alguien a quien apreciaba sigilosamente.

Se fue dejando a un dragon slayer de hierro realmente mal por su ida.

Se fue dejando a dos gatos llorando por ella.

Se fue dejando a su mejor amigo.

Se fue dejando a su Natsu.

Se fue sin saber que él la amaba.


End file.
